What Went On Behind Closed Doors
by NathalieTHG
Summary: What seemed like a happy house to the people of Abnegation turned out to be a living hell for young Tobias Eaton. A story of his chilling childhood horrors at the hands of his father.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey initiates! This will probably be a one-shot. Unless anyone wants me to write more. If you do, than review please! **_

_**~Nathalie**_

My father and I were sitting silently at the dinner table. I stared down at my plate, using my fork to twiddle with my peas.

"Tobias," my father said tensely. I instantaneously looked up to meet his dark, angry eyes and furrowed eyebrows. "You eat food. You do not play with it."

I subtly nodded as fear coursed through my body. Shakily, I reached my hand out to grab my glass of milk. As I brought it up to my mouth, I spilled it, soaking my shirt and pants. My cheeks heated up and I became even more nervous.

Father slowly stood up, throwing his napkin onto the table. "That is the second time this week that you spilled your milk," he said deceivably calm. I stared at his waist and watched as his fingers skillfully begin to undo his belt. "You need to learn."

I quickly stood up, and darted out of the dining room. I clumsily ran up the stairs.

"Tobias!" Father said furiously as he swiftly scurried after me. "What do you think you are doing?"

I tried to pick up my speed, only to trip on one of the stairs. I landed on my ankle with a thud. Stinging surged through my foot, but I ignored it and stood up. I sprinted towards my room. I shut the door behind me. My fingers were shaking as I tried to lock the door, but he was already opening it. I put both of my hands in front of me and pushed at the door, attempting to keep him out, but he was stronger than me. He slammed the door open and it crashed me into the wall. I slid down the wall. He now was closing in on me, cornering me with his belt in hand.

"This is for your own good," he says wrathfully. My entire body was shaking now. I clenched my teeth and my fists.

He first struck my arm, just above the elbow. I screamed as pain materialized in my forearm. My bottom lip was trembling and my eyes were warm with looming tears.

"Stop," I begged him, but he kept striking me.

I groaned as he hit my stomach, squeezing my eyes shut to hold back tears.

He smacked my chest making me gasp for breath. My struggled pants transformed into desperate sobs.

My vision became blurry and distorted as my cheeks were battered.

I brought my hands up to protect my face and kicked my legs at his shins, striving to impede him, but it was no use. I discontinued my struggles, allowing him to destroy me.

I became accustomed to the agony, the fire seizing my entire body and my soul. It was predictable, rhythmic, just like breathing. It continued for was felt like months. Years.

Eventually, I felt the throbbing depart. I slightly opened my eyes and saw that he was nimbly putting the belt back around his waist. This did not relieve me, however. I knew what was coming next.

He scooped my up from the ground, putting his arms under my knees and my neck. I began to bang my fists on his neck, pleading for him to put me down, but he ignored me as he walked down the hallway. He sluggishly opened the door to our guest room, then the door to the shoe closet within that room. He carelessly threw me into the closet, my head and back slamming against the back wall of the tiny closet. I heard the click of a lock. I curled into a fetal position. The last thing I thought before I fell unconscious was: _Please God. Please. Let me die._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey everybody! I decided to continue because people enjoyed the last chapter and reviewed. Thank you! I'm still not sure how I will continue the story, it was originally meant to be a one-shot...**_  
_**So if you have any suggestions on what you think should happen next, review please? It would mean lots. Enjoy this next chapter!**_

A deathly scream pierced my ears.

My mother was lying on the ground, her eyelids fluttering and eyelashes glistening from the light penetrating the house through the window of our living room. Her cheek left cheek was a blood red that was transforming into purple. She laid in a position that was surely uncomfortable, her arms stretched in awkward angles above her and her legs twisted. Father was towering above her, casting a shadow from above, his fists still clenched.

I stood, merely feet from her, completely and _utterly _powerless.

Suddenly, I felt weightless as my soul was wrenched from my body. My knees buckled and I fell into pitch black darkness.

Seconds later, my eyes opened. I was leaning against our front door frame, inhaling the sweet air; the fumes of the roses and tulips intoxicating me. The breeze was gentle, warm, and welcoming against my skin as it knotted my hair. I waved to my mom as she climbed into her car and drove away.

The last time I would see her alive.

Again, I was falling into oblivion, moving fast, my surroundings turning into a blur. When everything came back to focus, I was watching a young boy in a black suit standing before a casket. Then he turned towards me, and I realized he was myslef; watching as my mother was plummeted into the depths of the earth. He was looking in my direction, but he was staring right through me, as if I wasn't there. I guessed that he couldn't see me, so I turned around and noticed that he was looking at his father who was standing behind me. I could see the subtle curl of his lips, as if smirking. At his own wife's funeral. Disgusting. Absolutely _disgusting_.

Everything blurred once again, and when my eyesight returned, I was back in my own body. Father was in front of me, his pupils a dark island within a red sea. Veins protruded through his pale skin, the green vines tangling on his forehead. His lips were pinned together, all color drained from them. In one hand, he was holding a belt, in the other, a bottle of wine. He brought the belt up, and time slowed. His arm looked as if it was moving through honey. I sluggishly brought my arms up to protect myself. When the belt was millimeters away from igniting my skin, I opened my mouth to shriek, but it was a pitiful attempt because no noise escaped.

My eyes shot open, and I was back in the dark closet. When I woke, my entire body was trembling. I struggled to sit up as my entire body was sore and bruised. It was too dark to see, so I gently traced a path up my leg with my fingers and felt several lumps. My head was throbbing and I could barely manage to think.

I looked to my left and the closet wall crept up on me, threatening to suffocate me. I crawled to the right but that wall was closing in as well. I looked up and the ceiling was going to crush me. I pulled my knees into my chest and put my face in them, rocking involuntarily.

_"This is it,"_ I thought, _"This is the end of me. The walls will crush me. They'll crush me!"_

"Help!" I shrieked. "Help me! I'm going to die! Help," my voice cracked, "Daddy! Daddy _help_ me! Daddy, _please! _Daddy!"

I began to sob into my knees, rocking fervently.

"Daddy," I whispered to myself, the walls now inched away from compressing my body, "Don't you love me?"

At that moment, I heard someone fumbling at they lock. The door cracked open, a ray of light blinding me. Father bended down and grabbed me by the collar, dragging me out of the closet.

"Idiot," he whispered under his breath, "You're not going to die!" His voice raised. "You're an idiot, you do know that, Tobias?"

I didn't even look up at him. I just kicked him in the shin, ran down the hallway, and locked myself in my room. I dropped to the ground and grunted as I landed on my bruised side. I held back tears as I heard frightening stomps heading towards me.

_**A/N: So, how did you guys like it? I'm looking for 8 more reviews possibly? That would make me ecstatic! If you liked it, don't forget to favorite and follow! :D**_  
_**~Nathalie**_


End file.
